You're Lime Green Jello
by watchingmewatchingu
Summary: *ABANDONED* Jennifer Check and Anita "Needy" Lesnicky are best friends and nothing can tear them apart. Not boys, nor rock bands - not even all the evil in the world. Jennifer/Needy Jennifer/Colin Jennifer/Chip
1. She's Scrumptious!

Devil's Kettle - a town so miserably rejected and somewhat distasteful, not even a local could point it out on the map.  
Named after a waterfall. A town not even historically interesting, for nothing ever surfaced or reached the outside world, to acknowledge its existence. Melody Lane was about as appealing a night out could get and now, thanks to the fire, it no longer existed.

Jennifer Check and Needy Lesnicky had always been tight, sisters practically. Best friends since the days of chubby child legs. Needy had been there before Jennifer was a babe, before the hotness had developed, before she had anything remotely interesting to flaunt. Even so, Jennifer was a shitty friend and Needy knew this, but continued to stay by her side, because maybe one day it would all mean something, it would all make sense. But until that day came, Jennifer check would always equal hell, story of a teen aged girl's life anyway, right?

"God Needy!" Jennifer threw her bag pack on the floor and slumped down onto the bed. "What, Jennifer?" Needy had put up with her bff's awkwardness yet indifferent behaviour, for weeks now. "Look at me!" she studied her friend from head to toe and back up again. "You look fine!" and she did indeed look fine, dressed in simply boots, ripped denim short shorts and a pink tank top. "I look like shit and I feel even worse, I'm SO hungry." Needy walked up to her and placed her hands on her face as she stroked her hair back. "No, what are you doing, get the fuck off." Appalled and confused by how she was being treated, Needy stepped back "We're supposed to be best friends, are we not?" Jennifer shrugged, at first. "Or am I missing something here?" Dork or not, sandbox love never dies. "No Needy, of course we're bff's, silly. I told you, I'm just hungry."

Shaking off the prior engagement, Needy still felt defeated and somewhat empty inside. Not quite knowing where she had Jennifer, troubled her mind and irritated her more than anything. "Ok, well. Do you wanna go grab a burger or something?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow in disgust. "Ew, Needy. Cross out burger" and with a hand gesture, she did cross out the imaginary burger in front of her. "I'll settle for you." She pulled Needy closer to her. "What, exactly, do you mean?"

Jennifer ran her finger over the outline of Needy's lips. It felt cool and Needy couldn't fight off the numbing and tingling sensation she felt.  
With her lips lingering in the air and mouth slightly open, as Jennifer removed her finger, she stood there, wanting nothing but the closeness she had felt just seconds ago. "J-Jen?" Slowly Needy opened her eyes and saw Jennifer spread out on the bed, just waiting.

Was she waiting for her?  
There was only one way to find out.

Jennifer crooked her finger, Needy didn't know whether to fallow or stay put. "No, no Jennifer. You can't stay, you have to go. Get out!" Jennifer frowned and with an inconsiderate look on her face continued; "But, we always share your bed when we have slumber parties." Which was absolutely true. They had been told it was something they'd grow out of, but Jennifer and Needy were not like other best friends, they were different.

That night, at Melody Lane, when 'Low Shoulder' were playing, Jennifer had grabbed her hand and she had smiled at her. It wasn't one of those cheesy smiles, or even a half twisted smile, it was real. Needy remembered this exact moment, because it was then, in the midst of her own existence, in the middle of a mellon collie crowd at Melody Lane, in the shitty town of Devil's Kettle, that she had realized, Jennifer Check was more than her best friend, she held on to that realization, until Jennifer let go of her hand.

When she let go, the whole world stopped and Needy had been forced swallow her sadness.

This reminded her of that day, mainly because she didn't know if Jennifer was for real, or if she was just toying with her. "I'm not gonna bite you, now come here."

This was it, she thought; 'She's going to kiss me.'  
Jennifer grinned as she pulled Needy on top of her.


	2. Maggot Rock

"Is that my shirt?" Needy looked down and chuckled. "Why, do you want it back?" Jennifer lifts it over her head. "You know Needy, sometimes I ask myself, why I associate with a dork like you. But I always remember, that you're the monistat to my vagisil and therefore, I can't cross you out."

Was Needy to laugh at that? If so she had missed the actual punchline. "Sorry." Jennifer kissed her on the cheek, before she moved on to her luscious lips. Gently at first, but it wasn't long until Jennifer was crushing them against hers.

They fell down on to the bed once again. Needy broke the kiss and forced herself up on her elbows. "Fuck, this isn't happening!" Jennifer closed the gap in between them. "But it is, it's called 'almost sex' you should try it sometime."

They re-started their make out session. Needy's mind was overflowing and if she didn't get answers soon, she was surely to explode. "Needy?" It's always the secrets we keep in the dark, that in the end, makes us vulnerable. "Hm?" Noticing she had dozed off, into what probably looked like another dimension, she snapped right back into reality. "Where are you?" Needy shrugged and her expression suddenly changed drastically. "I'm right here. Look, Jen, I like you, like, a lot." Jennifer pulled Needy closer, just close enough so she was able to intertwine her fingers in her bra strap and make it snap.

"Ow!" Like giggling little school girls, in a sunlit city, on a warm summer's day. "I like you too homo, but, what?" Because face it, there's always a 'but'. Needy frowned, which caused her forehead to wrinkle up and in discomfort, she crinkled her nose, just like Samantha on 'Bewicthed'

"Don't frown, premature wrinkles are gross! Boo, cross out wrinkles!" She straightened out Needy's face. "There, looks like you've had botox. Sexy Needy."  
Needy had been told she was many things, but never 'sexy'. Whenever Jennifer threw that word in the same sentence as with Needy's name, it meant either for her to wear something 'sexy', but not anything that could be considered sexier than Jennifer's body, or 'sexy' as in "you're hella hot, but in no way are you prettier than me."

Needy pouted. "Okay, can we stop it with the hotness already?" Jennifer licked her lips, in desperation, almost in a hypnotic way, Needy reached out to touch them. "So, soft." Jennifer grabbed her hand. "Not the only thing that's hot." She forced Needy on to her back. "Wait, Jennifer. Chip." Jennifer managed to look offended. "Chip? No, Jennifer actually. But if you don't want to do this, fine. Go fuck your little boyfriend. Just know that I'm not going to sit around and wait for you." She headed for the door and before she turned the knob, she said; "Always remember who had you first. Won't hurt to remind him every once in a while too."

Needy felt ashamed. Ashamed of her feelings for Jennifer and ashamed of her feelings for Chip. She was torn between her best friend forever and her boyfriend. Jennifer would always make her fall, hard. Sometimes unintentionally, although most of the time not so much. Needy would wonder if she knew, _'Does she know how she makes me feel?'_ Neither one of them were mind readers and that was probably a good thing.

Snapping out of her day dream and awkward behaviour, such as talking to herself, Needy ran after her, down the stairs. "Jen, wait. Please, just wait a second, Jennifer let me explain." But Jennifer wasn't taking any shit, being blown off just wasn't in her vocabulary, unless it was her who was doing the actual blowing. She simply put on her jacket and stepped outside.


	3. I Need You Hopeless

It was pouring down, Jennifer's hair was drenched within seconds.  
There she stood, hands in pockets, completely soaked. Needy looked longingly at her, as if she was already gone. Even so, she was standing right before her. "Don't be mad, okay?" Jennifer smiled and winked at her. "See ya at school tomorrow." And with that, Jennifer disappeared into the pitch black night.

* * *

"Colin? Hi, it's Needy. Uh, no, she's not with me. No matter what you've heard, we're not joined at the hip. Listen, if she calls you, can you just ignore it? I'm not being possessive. Colin, please, just. No, don't put me on hold. Shit!"

* * *

"Hi, it's Jennifer. Could you come over? I could sure use the company. I'm about to watch a movie, oh come on, don't ask me that. Aquamarine. Yeah, yeah, half girl/half sushi. I'm not with her, no she's not here. Just tell me, are you in, or are you fucking out?"

* * *

"Needy, I've gotta go!"  
A faint click and he was gone. 'Fuck!' thought Needy. 'Why can't she ever think with her mind. it's always her body!'  
"Fuck her!"

* * *

"Jeez, thanks a lot Needy!" Jennifer felt frustrated in the very worst way. All that sexual tension that had been building up inside. "Ugh, I'm SO hungry." Her bedroom door creeked loudly when Nikolai opened it. "Jennifer?"

"Don't talk."  
She placed Colin's hand over her once beating her. "Feel it, I don't think it's there anymore." Which it wasn't. She just needed to hear it from someone else.

Colin couldn't care less about her heart. "That's how you like them though, isn't it? Dead and lifeless?" For a minute he thought he'd seen her blue eyes change into both different shape and color, but brushed it off for the simple fact that he was going to live to tell about it.

* * *

"I need to talk to you, it's about Jennifer." Chip sighed deeply. "Figures, when is it not about her? I know you've been friends since..."  
"Chip, you don't understand." And maybe he didn't understand, but it wasn't like it really mattered anymore, Needy had most definitely made up her mind of how she wanted things to be.

"Whatever. You have this obsession with her. There's the mildly obsessed and then there's you, Needy. You never let anybody else in, the only thing you see is her, Jennifer Check."  
Was it true? _'Do I only have eyes for her?'_ They were best friends after all, isn't that what best friends do? obsess a little? She had to defend her dignity.

"You're the one to talk, go point your finger at the mirror for a change, before I bend it back and break it off." Her words were hard, but did she mean it? Needy was a softy, everybody knew it. _'I'm a kicker.'_

"This is your last chance Needy, I hope you realize that. One of these days you're gonna call out for me and I'm not going to be there." When her eyes didn't meet his, he walked up to her and gently touched her face. "Needy, look at me." She refused to meet his gaze. "I think you should go." And they both knew that if he didn't leave know, it would most definitely be over between the two lovers. "Yeah, I'll go. See you at school tomorrow?" Needy nooded and closed the door behind him.


	4. Just One Toast'em?

"I didn't think you liked me like that." Colin paced back and forth, scratching the back of his head. "Don't be silly Colin, of course I like you." said Jennifer with a devilish smile.  
"But, you've always been so mean to me." And she had. Jennifer wasn't exactly the type of girl who would associate herself with just anyone. She had Needy, who else could she possibly need. It's crazy how you can go from being the prettiest girl in school, to having everyone more or less hitting you with sticks and stones, on the bright side, their words will never hurt you.

"I thought boys like you liked a bit of cruelty. Cruelty, blood and death, but when it comes down to it, I mean really comes down to it, you're all about skittles, aren't you? Taste the rainbow." Truth be told, Jennifer was a bit emo herself, but this time she would use it to her advantage.

"Why are you so angry, Jennifer? The world isn't out to get you, you know." She was clearly not herself, but maybe it was a little too late to have been noticing that. "I know. do you know how I know? Because I'm out to get it!"

Her eyes changed, her mouth grew bigger and fangs appeared.  
In vain, Colin gasped for air.  
In despair he shielded himself with his arms, protecting his face if anything.  
Epic fail, Jennifer took a clean chunk right out of him.  
Ravishing him within seconds, all that was left was a body.

As her hunger settled, she licked her fingers clean from the blood.

* * *

"Jennifer? Where are you?" Needy, always with the questions. "I feel like my heart is breaking, why am I so sad?" _'Maybe because you just slaughtered a potential boyfriend, but then again, puncture wounds are a major turn off.' _"Please, just tell me where you are?"

Jennifer stared down at the limp body and kicked it to the side. "You know, this would make such a better game if you actually participated like you're supposed to fucking do. Why don't you be a good little best friend and come find me, Needy?" _'Ready or not, here she comes.'  
_"Because it's not finding fucking Nemo. Are you with Colin?" There was no answer. _'There's something happening here, because nothing ever happens around here and I think I would be able to tell the difference between something and nothing.' "_I will silent treat your ass into the ground if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on. NOW, Jennifer!"

_'Wow, she's feisty and just might bite, not that I'd say no to that.' "_Some people just can't be saved, Needy. But for all means, go ahead, try to change the color on my mood ring, see if I give a shit."

'_I used to feel safe with her, both physically and emotionally and if that isn't the best feeling in the world, then I don't know what is._ _Sometimes being surrounded by people isn't what saves us from loneliness. It's what destroys us. When I was with her, nothing else mattered, because we were best friends and I thought that nothing would ever change that. Now, all I can say is that, life's not fair, nothing lasts forever, not even friendships carved in blood.'_

"You think I'm broken, Needy? Huh? Well then, fix me!" What was happening, what the fuck was happening? Was this the end of the world? Was hell freezing over? Were there pigs flying around somewhere? Why all of a sudden, did Jennifer Check hate her? Just a few hours ago, she tried to fuck her and now she wants absolutely nothing to do with her? _'It's not fair, it is __not__ fair!' "_I feel sick. You make me sick, sick down into the marrow of my bones." Even if it was only half true, Needy had to let her know, somebody had to put this bitch back in place.

"I'm not the same kid from your memory." Jennifer's breathing got louder, she was agitated. "Oh yeah, I don't see a difference from then and now." _'Boo, you whore!' _"Now I can fend for myself." _'Did I do it? Did I get her?'_

__

*Click*

Jennifer was gone.


	5. PMSing

"Ugh! Fuck her!" Needy had never been this frustrated with her friend. Devil's Kettle was a small town and when you're from a small town, everybody usually listens when everybody talks, weird and somewhat contradicting, but it actually speaks for itself.

Things started to clear up and Needy slowly but surely, realized that Jennifer was living vicariously through her. Being friends with miss Check meant that every day, all day, consisted mainly of; '_Give me attention, I need it now!_' High school would soon be over and if she continued down this route, Needy would be her little lapdog straight through her midlife crisis.

Suddenly she felt something sticky under her shoe, assuming it was dog shit '_Great, stupid dog walkers!_' she wiped it off on the grass and was paralyzed by fear.  
'_Is that - blood?_' Sure thing, blood it was, but whose blood?  
The blond girl removed her other shoe and walked towards the playground, the newly cut grass, wet from the rain, tickled between her toes.  
Flashbacks of the good 'ol days filled her already cluttered mind.

Countless of hours spent in front of the camera and mirror, '_Smile for the camera, Needy, look at the hoe_' photos which were then posted on line for an entire world to see, although they both soon came to the conclusion that the world probably wasn't watching. '_Let me see, Jennifer. Wow, that picture is pretty... awful'_ Both of the girls could have chosen any other girl at the school to be their best friend, instead they chose each other. '_You know Needy, no one is as lucky as us_' No one ever fully understood why. '_It's just a movie, Jennifer, I'll be back before you know it_'  
Even back then, when they were still little girls, with unknowing minds, oblivious to the world around them, they only had eyes for each other. '_Well, just, t__hink of me when you're out there_' Needy always pictured Jennifer pacing her apartment and falling asleep on the couch, then waking up to white and black reruns, which were always their favorite part.

If only they could go back to being best friends, if only. She leaned against the swing set, before she slid down into the damp sand. Nothing had really changed since they were kids, they grew up and if growing up was considered being a change, then yes, everything had indeed changed.

"Hey besty." Knowing it was Jennifer, she hardly looked up, but she rose to her feet anyway, brushed off the sand. She noticed Jennifer coiled up and ready to strike, on the dirty ground, not too far from where she was standing. With that sight fresh in mind, Needy started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Needy threw her hands up in protest, as well as in defense. "None of your concern." She had finally figured out that they'd be nothing more than friends and so therefore Needy felt like giving everything back, her friendship, all the good times, Jennifer could have them all back. "Jeez, thanks a lot teeny bopper. What peed in your cereal this morning?"

It would never stopped, she would never stopped. No matter how far she would run, Jennifer would always run after.  
'_As long as we stick together we'll be alright, we'll be okay_'

"Okay, well, whatever then." Jennifer turned and walked the other way. "Where are _you_ going?" Even though Jennifer had shown her things she wished she had never seen, she was still as curious about her as ever. "_None of your concern_." Jennifer said mockingly. "Go cry to your boyfriend!" They were both on the verge of breaking down.  
Feet on the ground and head's in the clouds. "Chip is not my boyfriend anymore."

'_N__ot_' For a second, Jennifer's face lit up when she heard the word. "Oh, what happened?" She did actually sound genuinely concerned. "What always happens." Needy had dreamt about this as a kid, she had thought that this was what she always wanted, but she was wrong. She didn't want this, not one bit, not at all. "And that's?" But she knew that she was lying to herself, by giving everything back, all she ever wanted was Jennifer and now she couldn't have her. Well, she probably could, but she didn't want her anymore. "You, Jennifer, You happen, every time."

How could she decide on what' right? Jennifer Check was a sad ass liar.  
"Well why don't you go get a shovel so you can start digging your own hole, that will eventually lead you to nowhere. Just where you're at right now!? I'm sorry if my perfect existence flaws your non existing-ness. You're never gonna amount to anything, you never have. The only reason you hang out with me is because you think that you'll become somebody, not realizing that you'll always be somebody to me. Being somebody in a world that tries its best to make you anything but somebody, is hard enough without having me put you down, isn't it? I'm getting better still, please, I'm sorry. I need you, I don't know what's happening to me."


	6. Too Damn Hot

Needy stroked her hair, she held Jennifer close, close enough for her to hear the beating heart racing within. "I'll take you home, okay? Everything's going to be okay." Jennifer nodded.

They walked together, hand in hand, back to Needy's house.  
Once inside, Jennifer started stripping down into her underwear. "W-what are you doing?" Needy was shocked, trying to cover up her friend, even though they were alone and even though there wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. "Oh, Needy. Stop being stiff as a board, live a little."

Frustrated she walked up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Jennifer, now dressed only in her pink and black lace underwear, sighed and walked into the living room. To follow her best friend now, would only lead to her winning, Jennifer wasn't about to let that happen. Instead she slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Needy, Little Shop of Horrors is on!" It was one of her favorite movies, surely she wouldn't miss it because Jennifer Check had decided to strip in front of her? So what? When they were kids, it was a fun game and now all of a sudden it was not appropriate? Jennifer had a hard time sperating the wrongs from in the rights, well, what used to be anyway.

Music came blasting from the closed door upstairs. "That's it!" Jennifer gave in and went to console her friend. "What the fuck is up?" Were the first words to come out of her mouth when she entered Needy's room. "What's with this shitty emo music?" Needy simply glared up, from reading her magazine. Jennifer shut down iTunes on the laptop.

"Did you not take me back here, with a promise that everything would be okay?" She accompanied her best friend on the bed. "Scoot." Needy made some more room for her. "I'm broken Needy, can you fix me?" Jennifer leaned in and nuzzled her neck. "You smell good." She said. "But then again, you always do." Needy cracked a smiled and closed her eyes. She rested her chin on the brunette's head. "What am I going to do with you, Jen?"

Jennifer suddenly pulled away. "I know!" She exclaimed. Needy, somewhat scared of what was to come, had a suspicious look on her face, she waited with a hence of excitement, yet fear, for what her friend had in mind. "Have you ever heard of this game called, '_too hot_'?" Needy frowned and shook her head. "Okay, well. We start kissing and, we can't stop."

Jennifer straddled her and pinned her arms down. Not that they weren't pinned down for long, because when Jennifer finally did kiss her, Needy broke free and her hands were on her back, trying to unhook her bra."But, we also can't touch." This caught the blonde's full attention, who then sat straight up, coming face to face with her besty. "So, if you touch me, then you lose. And that means I can do whatever I want." With her hands on the back of her head, Jennifer leaned in to one again capture Needy's lips with her own. Reluctantly at first, she returned the favor. Hands still pinned to the bed, afraid to move, afraid to touch, afraid to lose.  
She broke the kiss, just for a second, in need of a simple answer to; _what happens if you touch me?_

An evil grin appeared on Jennifer Check's face, because it was so obvious, this was exactly how she wanted it to pan out. "Then you, get to do whatever you want to me." The game had yet to begin, because right now, hands were touching, everywhere. "So, are you ready?" Needy didn't necessarily want to stop touching, but if it would lead the greater things, she'd give it a shot. "Okay, hands off then."

They re started their make out session, without touching. Even though it seemed to come naturally for Jennifer, Needy was indeed struggling trying to keep her hands occupied. Keeping a steady balance was just as hard, not wanting to fall back, knowing it would lead to her grabbing a hold of the straddling girl on top.  
Wanting to feel more, needing to feel more, Needy slightly bit on Jennifer's lower lip, hoping it would get her to realize that this was in fact what she wanted, what she needed.

"Ow!" Jennifer hissed. Needy noticed the blood trickling down her lip. "Fuck it!" She pulled Jennifer closer, licked the blood off of her and continued to crush her by now, numb lips, with her own. Hands around her waist, trying by all means, to pull her closer. They didn't stop until they both had to come up for air. "Wow." They both lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. "You know you lost, right?" Needy nodded and bit down on her hand and Jennifer started to undress her, in complete silence, all that can be heard, was Needy's whimpers of _wanting more_, _needing more_.


End file.
